pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pokiity12/Canciones
Tienen pokas estrofas.. pero eso es el comienzo ademas es improvisado despues las continuo xD Amaneciendo Son las 5 de la tarde y no hay nada que hacer Jugando en mi Ds o estando en internet viendo las horas pasar chateando con mis amigos ya son mas de las 8 y ya ha anochecido la luz de la pantalla me empieza a cegar ademas son ya las 11 es hora de descanzar no podiendo dormir amaneciendo esta contando un millon ovejas con los dedos sin parar Ya salio el sol y la luna se oculto debi dormir un poco mientras duro esta cancion xD(muy extraña) La cancion del olvido Te fuiste.. y me dejaste.. y nunca lo voy a olvidar mientras viva en este mundo por ti no llorare mas.. Un gran verano en la playa juntos comiendo un helado me tenias una sorpresa al llegar a tu casaa ♪ Y cuando llegamos Vi a la otra chica pense que me engañabas pero dijiste es mi prima. Pasaron unos 3 dias y por fin terminamos ahora estas todo jodid* y por eso te canto la cancion del olvido Pero cuando suplicabas pidiste de rodillas que te perdonara por todas tus tonterias Pero no te perdone porque supe que me engañarias al mes te descubri estando con la otra tia en el parque muy acaramelados te descubri infraganti que rapido me olvidaste y tu dices lo mismo y por eso te canto la cancion del olvido ♪ Aqui termina la cancion y todo esto no fue improvisacion nada de esto sucedio tal vez si tal vez no pero eso solo lo se yo. Fiesta Aportacion:Usuario:CruzesNegras vamos a la fiesta, en la discoteca(x4) pide una bebida que yo te la pago y tomatela toda para seguir bailando vamos baila algo, no estes sentado (x4) ya cae la noche, y tu ahi parado (x4) le presento amigas y no creo que le importe quieren que tu vengas a mover el bote(bis) llama a los bomberos porque tu estas que quemas saltando y saltando bebiendo y tomando(bis) es hora de retirarnos porque ya llego la poli no quiero problemas, ni multas ni deudas (bis) Muchos detenidos despues de esa gran fiesta y en la mañana con un gran resaca(bis) * Mas extraña que la primera xD Huyendo de La Ley Huyendo de la policia tramando nuevas pechorias buscando un niño que asustar y a viejitos que golpear Por callejones escapando Algunos vecinos fisgoneando llamando al 911 y tu corazon palpitando sin parar Solo tienes a tus amigos que te pueden ayudar en un problema grave tu de esta sola no saldras Por eso hay un dios que te ayudara a escapar dejando mal a estos policias que no te encontraran El Monstruo Un dia en el chat estando yo tranquilo se aparecio un monstruo con cara de extreñido Me empezo a insultar tan bueno que parecia con los demas, un buenos dias y conmigo, que jodi*a despues ese monstruo empezo a alterar el orden insulto a todo el mundo en el chat, ese es (ya sabe quien es) Despues de dias esperar con suerte lo banearon el monstruo se kedo solo con su odio y rencor hacia una bella princesa, que esta cancion escribio Mi Enemigo Virtual Me llega su aptitud no me cae muy bien lo odio con mi alma y se cree el rey En pokespectaculos me hizo la vida imposible y por eso lo llamo Enemigo Virtual Poniendo asi a mi amiga entre nuestro pleito del cual queria escapar y solo se retiro, para evitar escuchar Nunca nos llevaremos bien porque somos como agua y aceite yo te declare la guerra y tu me respondi mal En esta cancion yo te quiero expresar ya sea tu aptitud conmigo, o los demas muchas cosas ke debes de mejorar para que no te vea, como mi enemigo Virtual Mejor Amiga Despues de un dia muy extenuante Estas cansada Y muy agitada Pero despues todo el esfuerzo gastado en el dia te lo recupera tu mejor amiga Saliendo del trabajo Un ensayo preparando sobre todas las condiciones tu amiga te estara esperando Tu mejor amiga estara contigo Hasta cuando te tiren higos (xDDD) Aunque te den la espalda Ella no lo hara, porque ella es Tu mejor Amiga Estres Cuando no te relajas Estres Cuando te piden algo Estres Cuando te estan gritando Estres Y tu novia te sigue rogando Si tienes muchos amigos Estres Cuando vas a la tienda Estres Cuanto es 2 mas 1 EsTres cuando no duermes A no eso es insomnio Trabajo en la oficina trabajo en la casa donde esta el gato? los peces sin agua!! mi perro me muerde mi gato me araña mi abuela me grita y el peces no hace nada!! Cuando te dejan tarea Estres Si eres jefe Estres Si estas enojado Estres con tal de que no le grites a tu gato. Estres!!! En verdad eres mi amiga? Cuando me pediste ser tu amiga yo te acepte con felicidad pasados 2 meses no te vi igual Yo te hablaba En chat todos los dias algunos dias respondias y otros dias solo te ivas.. dejandome con la palabra en la boca diciendome a mi misma en verdad eres mi amiga? Dias despues vi en tus contactos que no estaba yo y ke segun tu me habian borrado si mal no te cuerdo yo te di un regalo pero ahora veo, ke ni las gracias me has dado Alice, Amar es divertido Los dias que estas sola y nadie te puede consolar ahi esta tu media naranja para que te puedas ayudar Pero tu Alice ke no krees en el amor algun dia te daras cuenta Que amar es divertido Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Y tu alice que miras de la banca sin haber amado a ningun papanata Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Aunque en el amor tiene dificultades como una rosa tiene sus espinas La rosa es igual de bonita aunque tenga unas cortantes espinaaaaas ♪ Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Y tu Alice, que no kieres kerer el amor es tan simple como un souffle x3 Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Amar es divertido (bis) El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Abogado rapero fue un impro del chat stanlin neku y unos mas a las 10:47 pm el abogado rapero con su corbata y su terno abogacia fue lo que estudio y de la carcel te salvo poniendo ante el jurado su testigo manipulado por el dinero, a favor fallo y tu saliste de prision este es un rap para el mejor abogado es un rapero y solo tiene 30 años el abogado rapero(bis) el abogado rapero abogacia fue lo que estudio y de la carcel te salvo el abogado rapero(bis) su testigo manipulado por el dinero, a favor fallo y tu saliste de prision el abogado rapero(bis) YEah La Audicion Hicieron audiciones y a los demas los hecharon aki tienen una cantante que tambien toca el piano su mejor eleccion es a mi escojerme como cantante y no se arrepienten cantando este tema levantando las manos vamos aplaudan y a seguir cantando En kyoto Motel yo quize estar pero el tonto de alan no me dejo entrar despues de unos meses vi la audicion entonces me inscribi para esta ocacion si me elijen ustedes sera su eleccion porque en verdad yo quiero ganar la audicion Giovi:*Toca Piano* Team Chavez Para Un capitulo especial de Kyoto x3 PD: Esto puede tener alto contenido cencurable, Mayores de 12 x3 Fidel: Marica Quien? Fidel: Marica too Fidel: Marica yo? Fidel: Marica Haha Fidel: El Dios, Eres tu Fidel: El Mundo ante tus Pies Fidel: No hay nadie..(nadie) Fidel: Pero aveces.. Tu destino es Huir!! CORO Fidel: Chavez chavez Fidel: Basta de Huir Fidel: Basta de Comer Fidel: Que tu no erés el Rey Fidel: Chavez chavez Fidel: Basta de Tragar Fidel: Basta de Escapar Fidel: Pero tienes que adelgazar PARTE NORMAL Fidel: Que importa si te apellidas chavez Fidel: Tu has Nacido Chavez Fidel: Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo Julie: Soooooooooooooooooouuffle TwT CORO Fidel: Chavez chavez Fidel: Basta de Huir Fidel: Basta de Comer Fidel: Que tu no erés el Rey Fidel: Chavez chavez Fidel: Basta de Tragar Fidel: Basta de Escapar Fidel: Pero tienes que adelgazar El Nobel Bad Romance(mi version) Ft Lady Gaga. (ESto es una Parodia, todo esto es sarcasmo x3) Prologo: Lady Gaga: -Arruinando el souffle de Julie- ¿Que me quierias decir? Giovi: Lady gaga tu necesitas todos los premios Lady Gaga: no es para tanto.. Giovi: claro que si es para tanto, un nobel, un emmy, un oscar!! Lady Gaga: Pensandolo bien.. Giovi: deverias hacer una cancion sobre esto. En especial el Nobel en Literatura x3 Lady Gaga: Es Verdad Cancion: Giovi: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Giovi: Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Lady Gaga: ¿Donde esta mi Nobel? Giovi: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Giovi: Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Giovi: Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Lady Gaga: Quiero mi nobel Giovi: 8 silabas y 2 palabras Giovi: Es tu nombre mi reina Lady gagá Lady Gaga: Un nombre de una ganadora Lady Gaga: A la que necesitan premiar Giovi: Con mucho carisma, belleza, y feminidad(xDDD) Lady Gaga: feminidad! Giovi: feminidad??? Coro: Lady Gaga: Yo quiero un Premio nobel Giovi: Ganar un Oscar o un Grammy Lady Gaga: Que me premien por mi feminidad Giovi: O Ganar quizas un Kid Choice Awards Giovi: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Giovi: Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Lady Gaga: ¿Donde esta mi Nobel? Giovi: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Giovi: Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Lady Gaga: Y No me llamen Lady Caca!!! Giovi: 8 silabas y 2 palabras Giovi: Es tu nombre mi reina Lady gagá Lady Gaga: Un nombre de una ganadora Lady Gaga: A la que necesitan premiar Giovi: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Giovi: Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Giovi: Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Lady Gaga: Me tienen que Premiar!! Giovi: Lady gaga una triunfadora Lady Gaga: Y tambien muy femenina Julie: Envenenaste mi souffle y te voy a Matar Lady Gaga: ahora como chavez tendre que escapar!! Coro: Lady Gaga: Yo quiero un Premio nobel Julie: Pero el de reposteria no ganaras Giovi: Julie no mates a Lady Caca Lady Gaga: Cuidado que te puedo Contagiar >=D Epilogo: Lady Caca perdio un Ojo y julie pago su cirujia El Souffle de Julie gano un Oscar al Mejor Actor inanimado de Reparto, En la Pelicula de Kyoto. x3 Ki Dark Giovi: Todo comenzo una tarde de abril Giovi: Cuando me di cuenta que mi apodo era asi Giovi: Como todos me creyeron que era una dark Giovi: Ahora decidi de cambiar de personalidad Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Solo mira mi calzado Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Escucho metal sin Copado Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Solo mira mi calzado Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Escucho metal sin Copado Giovi: Lo que tuve que hacer fue un cambio total Giovi: comenzo desde mis zapatos Giovi: con mi aptitud se noto Giovi: Me puse mas misteriosa y me perfore el ombligo Giovi: Pase de Shakira, Avril y Rihanna Giovi: A la musica de Rock con Metallica Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Solo mira mi calzado Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Escucho metal sin Copado Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Solo mira mi calzado Giovi: Soy Dark Giovi: Escucho metal sin Copado Giovi: Y todos los emos Giovi: les quiero advertir Giovi: que viene ki dark Giovi: para hacerlos sufrir Saur y Stalin: (Rincon Emo) Run Joey Chavez Run x3. Invitados: Chavez y Fidel Fidel: Alice please don't it wasn't his fault Fidel: He means so much to me Fidel: Alice please don't, we're gonna get married Fidel: Just you wait and see Fidel: very night the same old dream I hate to close my eyes Fidel: I can't erase the memory the sound of Chavez's cry Fidel: He called me up late that night she said : Fidel: Fidel, don't come over Fidel: Alice and I just had a fight Fidel: I've never seen him act this way, Fidel: My God, he's goin' crazy! Fidel: She said he's gonna make you pay Fidel: For what we done-- he's got a GUN! Fidel: So run, Chavez run, Chavez run Fidel: Alice please don't it wasn't his fault Fidel: He means so much to me Fidel: Alice please don't, we're gonna get married Fidel: Just you wait and see Fidel: And she stepped in front of me Fidel: Suddenly, a shot rang out Fidel: And I saw Chavez falling! Fidel: I ran to Chavez, I held her close Fidel: When I looked down, my hands were red! Fidel: And here's the last words Chavez said... Soufflé Fidel: Alice please don't it wasn't his fault Fidel: He means so much to me Fidel: Alice please don't, we're gonna get married Fidel: Just you wait and see Giovi: So run, Chavez run, Chavez run Alice: Chavez run, Chavez run Fidel: Chavez run, Chavez ruuuuuuuun Escapando a mis Sueños Autores: Vit-C & Ki Dark Una chica soñadora Cansada del Mundo real Quizo que en un cuento de hadas Se reflejara su realidad Creo todo un mundo en su mente Esperaba a su principe Azul Pero lo unico que no tenia presente Es que sus sueños estaban en un baul Y ella esperaba un corcel blanco Que visite su palacio encantado De su sueño nadie la quiere despertar Porque ella esta dispuesta a mucho mas esperar El golpe de la Realidad no lo pudo superar Ahora del sueño ella no puede escapar(bis) shubidubida! (Aplauso), shubidubida! (Aplauso) Chica no sigas Mas No solo basta con intentar Hay que mirar la reliadad Aunque duela de Verdad Pero este cuento de hadas no es perfecto Alguien te quiere desviar de tu camino recto Ya mojadas estan las hojas de este cuento De tantas lagrimas derramadas en el trayecto Creo todo un mundo en su mente Esperaba a su principe Azul Pero lo unico que no tenia presente Es que sus sueños estaban en un baul El golpe de la Realidad no lo pudo superar Ahora del sueño ella no puede escapar(bis) shubidubida! (Aplauso), shubidubida! (Aplauso) ShubidubiLand Autores: Vit-C & Ki Dark No soy un gatito Malo Sigo odiando a los tarados Baby soy la ranita Dicen que las ranas nunca comen Pues tienes la cara deforme Con mi Larga lengua te voy a Babear En ShubidubiLand ShubidubiLand Jey Jey Jey Joy Jey Jey Jey Joy Tragando todas las moscas En el pantano muy feliz No me llamo Stalin Pero algunos me llaman Rene La RAna rene Que sorpresa volvi Woola chico No saben lo que vivi Souffle Autores: Vit-C & Ki Dark (introduccion de Baby con los ohh x3) Se de que estas hecho y te probare se que eres rico y te comere El es mi Soufflé eres mi Amor y yo nunca te cambiare Y eres como mi Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Yo te prepare con cariño te eduque ahora te quiero con todo mi corazon aunque sea tentador te comere x3 Desde el horno sabria que eras mi alma gemela con tu relleno hermoso y hecho a la perfeccion por eso eres mi.. Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Entonces te saque del Hornoooooo y te rellene y en la bandeja te coloquuuuueeeeee y desde ese dia te deshinchaste aste aste Pero no importa porque tu eres mi .. Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Souffle Souffle Souffle Ohhhhh Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Ki-Dark Juez: Alguien desea a Chavez Matar?? Todos: Yooooooooo Giovi: Cuidado!! Giovi: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: Porque comes tanto dinos la razon? Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: Con fidel mantiene una relacion Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: No es flaco y se cree un Dios Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: Su primer Nombre es hugo Abogado Rapero: Pero Fidel, Chavez le puso x3 Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: Ven mas cerca y miralo tragar Abogado Rapero: Es chavez es chavez x3 Abogado Rapero: Ven mas cerca y miralo tragaaaar Abogado Rapero: Y el nunca va a poder adelgazar! Abogado Rapero: Cuando Chavez muera ¿de fidel que sera..? Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: Quiero que Juan Carlos Borbon lo calle otra vez Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Abogado Rapero: Dictador, Mandril, y Verruga es Abogado Rapero: Aunque Fidel Lo quiere como es. Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Julie: Con mi Soufflé no te metas, Maric* Coronel Todo: O si no Castramos a Fidel Fidel: Noooooo!!! Abogado Rapero: Chavez va huyendo Por doquier Capitan JARFio ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh No Edita Novelas y esta en PE El es Jarfio El esta Loco y le Encanta el Helado El es Jarfio El unico usuario que te comprendio El es Jarfio Y como Vago que es, siempre esta en la PC El es Jarfio El es Jarfio Es el Usuario Capitan Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarfio!! Turuturutunturututun o como sea x3 Halloween Ya llego Las tiendas cierran temprano los niños disfraces buscando la tipica leyenda de zombies y brujas regreso y es porque Halloween Ya llego La puerta tocan a cada rato disfrasados un par de niños jugando Observas disfraces como el Hombre lobo o lady Gaga y viendo los caprichos que tus padres te pagan En las tumbas del cementerio o en una casa embrujada de noche el 31 de octubre Siempre hacen Pijamada Ya llego la noche especial donde los muertos reviviran viendo peliculas con canchita acompañado de tu espos@ en tu camita (xD) Y en la noche Salen a pedir dulces y dracula los asusto, entonces.. Halloween Ya llego (Solo de Guitarra) La puerta tocan a cada rato disfrasados un par de niños jugando Observas disfraces como el Hombre lobo o lady Gaga y viendo los caprichos que tus padres te pagan Ya llego la noche especial donde los muertos reviviran viendo peliculas con canchita acompañado de tu espos@ en tu camita (xD) Odio Ki-dark y vit-c Me desperte muy temprano en la mañana Y al poco tiempo me tropece con una banana Me enoje tanto que coji mi libreta y mi ropa guarde en mi maleta me dispuse a escribir muchas cosas acerca de los famosos y sus mujeres horrorosas Odio a Nicole Pillman cuando lleva col a la alfombra roja Odio cuando Pamela Anderson se broncea como una toronja Odio cuando ronaldo corre como loca Y odio cuando Gaga se pinta demasiado la Boca Odio cuando Kesha a sus canciones no le pone dedicacion o cuando Lindsay Lohan va a rehabilitacion Odio cuando chavez se cree el gran Bombom Y odio cuando fidel lo apoya como un gayboy Odio que a demi le diera un ataque de Asma O que a la mierd* Joe la mandara Odio que avril lavigne se hala divorciado Y ke selena Gomera se monte a un Caballo Odio que Lily Allen halla nuevamente abortado O que Katty Perry a su boda no me halla invitado Mis Fancitos Vit-C y Ki-dark Para LOS FANS DE KYOTO MOTEL!!! Despertar por la Mañana Ver mis Fans por la Ventana Cepillandome los dientes Encontre 7 asistentes Cocinando el Desayuno 3 Panqueques con mi Juego Saludar a mis Vecinos Y que les Lanzen mil Pepinos Por las Noches Mil Olores De los Mil admiradores Que si abres tu la puerta Paparazzis van y llegan Y todo esto Para ti Fancito Querido Eres como lo imagino Y nunca eres Jodid* Me Pides lo imposible Lo que no es consebible Pero KYOTO Te envuelve el Pedido Y todo esto Para ti Fancito Querido (Bis) Eres como lo imagino Y nunca eres Jodid* Por las Noches Mil Olores De los Mil admiradores Que si abres tu la puerta Paparazzis van y llegan Me Pides lo imposible Lo que no es consebible Pero KYOTO Te envuelve el Pedido Y todo esto Para ti Fancito Querido (Bis) Eres como lo imagino Y nunca eres Jodid* Ahora veras tu Que Tienes el Poder Porque esta cancion Va dedicada paraaaaaaa Para ti Fancito Querido (Bis) Eres como lo imagino Y nunca eres Jodid* Fancito Querido (Bis) Eres como lo imagino Y nunca eres Jodid* -Rompen la Guitarra- Para Souffle Autores: Ki-dark, Saur y Vit-C Llego souffle de su trabajo empezo con julie cocinando vio la foto de un amigo y no conocia su destino derepente de los celos poseido se vio Tomo el auto y huyó la policia lo atrapo y encarcelado quedo Souffle Souffle porque te fuiste? No sabes como te extrañamos (Todo Kyoto esta llorando) Souffle Souffle porque te fuistes? Ya ahora estas encarcelado (y todos lo lamentamos) Sofflé sometido se vio A tanta Cerveza y Alcohol Julia desesperada lloró Cuando la noticia recibió Souffle Souffle porque te fuiste? Todos de estamos rescatando (Kyoto por la victoria esta luchando) Souffle Souffle porque te fuistes? Rene se esta desesperando (como loco esta gritando) Frankito el Irlandes Pensaba yo en estos tiempos de incomprensiones y desencantos y en tantas buenas razones para soñar sin desfallecer y pensaba con nostalgia de la inocencia de aquellos años de esos amigos eternos que al recordar nostalgia puede traer Y recorro en mi memoria aquellos tiempos con Frankito el era un extranjero que estaba de intercambio le gustaba el español y su pan con huevos fritos tenía esos ojos bonitos que hablaban muy bien por el Frankito es irlandes ke lindos sus tiroles Frankito es irlandes ke pena que ya se fue Frankito es irlandes ke lindos sus tiroles Frankito es irlandes ke pena que ya se fue Y me daba un pan de patata y yo me lo comia con garrapatas y después del examen lo vomite Frankito se fue del valle yo lo recuerdo gritando porque me dejo muy triste para su Irlanda se fue Frankito es irlandes ke lindos sus tiroles Frankito es irlandes ke pena que ya se fue Frankito es irlandes ke lindos sus tiroles Frankito es irlandes ke pena que ya se fue Love is fun (amar es divertido) The days when we're alone and nobody can comfort your other half will be there so that you can help But you Alice you do not believe in love someday you'll realize That is so funny love Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ And you alice you see in the banking without love getting to either an idiot such as Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Although in love have difficulty like a rose has its thorns The rose is just beautiful although this has sharp thooooorns ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ And you Alice, you do not want love love is so very simple as a souffle x3 Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ Love is fun (bis) Love is a feeling among us ♪ La Ultima Cancion [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 15:10 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Comentarios Woola bueno comenten sobre las canciones.. espreo ke estos comentarios esten como... Julie: como un souffle x3333 *Estas canciones son perfectas como un souffle ewe,╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 20:21 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Muy geniales en especial Team Chavez representa a Venezuela [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 23:45 4 oct 2010 (UTC) *Me encanta, grandioso Gioviity Soy tu compi Visitame, que toy feliz =D